Spinal fusion is a surgical technique where one or more vertebrae are united to reduce movement between the vertebrae. Fusion is utilized to treat a number of spinal conditions, including spinal deformities, spinal stenosis, and spondylolisthesis. In order to maximize the likelihood of a successful fusion, instrumentation is often used as an internal splint to stabilize the vertebral column and aid in bone healing. These instrumentation systems typically utilize a screw which is inserted into the pedicle to act as an anchor. These anchors are then paired with rods to stabilize each side of the vertebral column. Many pedicle screw systems are complex, utilizing a number of instruments to anchor the screws and fix the rods in place. The instrumentation system and method described herein minimizes this complexity, reducing operating time for the end user.
Previous embodiments of this type of implant have utilized a tulip head design affixed onto a screw. In these embodiments, a stabilizing rod is inserted into the tulip head and locked into place with a locking cap. These tulip head and screw embodiments typically incorporate polyaxial movement, affording a surgeon flexibility to bend the rod to fit a specific patient's spinal anatomy.